


THE PAPER FLEW (Beomgyu finds a way to kiss Taehyun)

by starrybam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybam/pseuds/starrybam
Summary: Beomgyu has been wanting to kiss Taehyun, but cannot be able to do it as they are currently airing for a variety show.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	THE PAPER FLEW (Beomgyu finds a way to kiss Taehyun)

It is eight am in the morning and the five members of Tomorrow by Together were spotted going for their early schedule to that one variety show, they will be guesting on for the celebration of their successful comeback. 

Beomgyu, who was still sleepy, leans his head on Taehyun's shoulder while they walk towards their van. The younger glance at him but didn't shrug his head off so, Beomgyu took the opportunity and clings his arms to his boyfriend. 

"Did you sleep late again last night?" Taehyun whispers, hands caressing the elder's lower back. 

"Hmm,"

"And why is that?" 

Beomgyu looks up at him— eyes still lazy. It gave Taehyun slight tickles as the older boy's soft hair brushes through the sensitive skin of his neck. 

"Because... I'm thinking of you."

Taehyun was caught off guard, he is certain that his cheeks can share the same bright colour of red like his hair right now. Maybe, even after years may have passed, he will still blush like crazy at Beomgyu's way of delivering cringe words that can also make his heart combust. He will never get used to it. 

His annoying boyfriend who is now enjoying the effect he can do to Taehyun— let out a deep chuckle and snuggles to him more.

In their two years of being in a relationship, Taehyun is already contented with these little gestures. They didn't have to be so clingy because even without that, he knows that the feelings are real and their love is genuine and that is enough for him to feel at ease.

"You used my shampoo," Beomgyu said, sniffing the younger's hair.

"I ran out of stock and we don't have a spare time to go to groceries." 

"I love it, though, you smell so much like me now. Use it more often."

He nodded. "Okay, I will just buy you a new one."

"No... remember? What's mine is yours?" 

Taehyun rolled his eyes to hide the smile slowly creeping out of giddiness.

"Whatever!"

Even after they are already inside the van, Beomgyu did not let go of him. There are times the elder would leave a soft kiss on his slightly revealed collarbone, or either, he will play with their fingers, intertwining them and if he's not contented— Beomgyu will give his knuckles a quick peck, in short, Beomgyu is a big baby. 

Taehyun felt his phone vibrated, he fished it out of his pocket and sees Yeonjun's name on screen. He peeked at Yeonjun who was sitting on the back and saw the older pointing at his phone, telling him to read the message he just sent. 

Yeonjun-hyung:  
Don't be too showy, manager-nim is looking.

And before he could warn Beomgyu, the elder spoke while pouting. 

"I want to kiss you," 

Taehyun shook his head and forced his boyfriend to remove his arms that is clinging on to him.

"Later, okay? Sit properly, the manager is watching us. Do you want us to get caught?" He asks softly as he can see the frown on Beomgyu's face already.

"Later?"

The younger nods, "Later,"

"Hmm, promise?" 

"Promise,"

Just when Taehyun thought that they are already done with the talk, Beomgyu spoke once again, his puppy eyes staring straight at him and God knows how much Taehyun stopped himself from pulling Beomgyu closer again and cuddle him the whole ride. Beomgyu surely knows what he is doing, and he's enjoying this.

"How many seconds?"

Confused, Taehyun's forehead creased. "Seconds of what...?" 

"We will kiss later,"

Taehyun closed his eyes, cheeks flaring up due to the embarrassment as he hears a series of scoffs of the singles and in denials on the back.

He heaved a sigh, "For how many seconds you want." 

The older boy grinned; satisfied that Taehyun is now close to losing his patience. 

"Okay!" 

The whole ride, Beomgyu was in deep slumber and Taehyun busied himself from watching on YouTube or either stealing a quick glance at his sleeping boyfriend. The other members were asleep too and that makes the ride extremely quiet and boring.

When they arrived at the venue, the show started with the host congratulating them for a successful comeback and a lot of questions about the whole album and how do they feel for finally showing their fans, their hard work for months and so on. 

After that, they made a relay dance with different concepts as a challenge, they also play a telepathy game and because they are Tomorrow by Together, there will be no game without them cheating or convincing the staff, showing them aegyo to give them one more chance whenever they will make a mistake. And the segment goes on and on until it came to the very last one.

"Let's decide on who will be teamed up with whom by playing rock, paper and scissors." Soobin, their leader said.

"Yeah, let's do that!" All of them agreed.

For the last one, they will be playing the most famous segment— Paper kiss game.

Beomgyu moves closer to Taehyun, "Pull out a paper, and I will too."

"Why would I do that?" Taehyun smirks, wanting to tease him.

"Do you really have to ask?" Beomgyu scrunched his face.

"What if I pull out a rock then?" Taehyun, who still wants to annoy the older boy, provokes him more.

"Then I will pull out a rock too."

"And if I pull out a paper?"

"Then, paper it is."

"And what if—

Beomgyu leans in, their nose barely touching. They were so close to the point that Taehyun could already feel the elder's breath from his lips.

"— and if I kissed you right here, right now to shut your pretty mouth up? Hmm?" 

Taehyun panics, he immediately moved his face backwards and checks if somebody noticed them. And when he made sure that everyone is normal, he turned to scold Beomgyu who was now giggling.

"You're crazy! What if someone saw us?" 

Beomgyu shrugs, "Whose fault? Now, make sure that we will be paired up. I don't want to share your lips with the other members." 

"It's a paper game. It's not that my lips would actually touch theirs!" He shouts only the two of them can hear.

"But..." Beomgyu sighs, doesn't want to argue anymore. He nodded his head as a sign of conceding to Taehyun. "Okay, I'm sorry... come here, let's join them." He says softly, tugging the tiny red head with him to join the others.

Taehyun just let his body be drag by Beomgyu, he felt guilty for shouting at him a moment ago. It's just that the thought of getting caught and losing Beomgyu scares him so much. 

"Time is running! Let's start!" Yeonjun said and moves to put his already closed fit to start the game.

"Rocks, paper and scissors!" 

Taehyun scanned his eyes to look at the results and sees that all of them had done a paper. They all laugh and proceed to play the said game again.

Beomgyu glanced at Taehyun but he immediately averted his gaze when he found the younger is already looking at him. It's not that he expects his boyfriend to take his stupid advice after they almost had a fight earlier just because he wants to be paired by him. 

"Rock, paper and scissors!" 

Beomgyu was about to pull out a scissor, but Taehyun held his hand and made both of their palm shows a paper, while the others are rocks.

His puppy eyes widening, he turns to face his boyfriend who just winked at him and walked away.

The host explained the criteria of the segment. Both groups will have to place the paper inside the big bowl using only their lips— as many as they can, in the span of one minute and for the group who will have the most count of papers in the big bowl will win and will get a special prize.

The five boys clapped, showing their excitement for the game.

"Get ready! You guys only have a minute to finish the task." 

Taehyun and Beomgyu ran to their spot.

Taehyun wil be the one who will get the paper and Beomgyu will get it on Taehyun to put it inside the big bowl. But with the way the older would pucker and lingers his lips on Taehyun for seconds even with the paper in between, it is impossible for them to win the game.

"What the hell, hyung? Faster!" The younger whines, voice muffled because of the paper and the lips on top of it. 

Beomgyu just grinned and instead of backing away, he pressed his lips more to his advantage. 

Taehyun quickly ducked his head to get another paper and straightens his stance again to pass it on Beomgyu, who grabs his neck to close their gap. He is certain that this annoying hyung were enjoying the game so much.

Taehyun can feel the elder's fingers fiddling on his neck as he acts like finding the perfect angle to put the paper to his lips, when in fact, Beomgyu does it on purpose to feel Taehyun's lips more. 

Taehyun— whose mind is in deep chaos because of Beomgyu— still managed to send death glares as a warning for the older boy to get away already.

"Go pick a paper and kiss me again," Beomgyu said playfully and Taehyun just shook his head. His boyfriend is hopeless.

That goes on for another ten seconds, with Taehyun trying to win and Beomgyu who messes with the game the whole time since it started.

When the last 15 seconds came, the younger's adrenaline comes up and became competitive despite of zero chances of winning with Beomgyu as his partner, who pulled his waist this time to tug him closer, subtly blowing the paper out of Taehyun's lips on purpose to quickly connect their lips— making it look like an accident because the paper flew.

Taehyun was too shocked to even react or mind the member's shouts and laugh and instead of having a gay panic, he just let himself feel the pair of soft lips on top of his.

The familiar feeling of warmth building up in his chest whenever Beomgyu will kiss him resurrect and now, he doesn't want to let go. 

He can do this with him 24/7 if he wants to, but they are on cam right now. So, even if he don't want to break the kiss, he had to.

"What a shame, I can't make it long and deep because we're currently on air." Beomgyu mumbles in between their kiss.

"And because you already got your kiss for today, no more for later." 

The elder widened his eyes, pressing one last peck before acting shock and later on shouting like a mad man as he ran all over the corner or rather, rolling on the floor.

Taehyun sighs; he really doesn't know what to do with his boyfriend anymore. Beomgyu is really hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TAEGYU DAY EVERYONE! Here's a fluff taegyu for you <3 have a nice day!


End file.
